


waist down

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, dont expect something real nice, jfc im leaving, other nct members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>because Ten said Taeyong's waist was tiny like girls'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> remember when Ten said that in 'on air nct show' with heechul. yeah. yeah.  
> this is a smol scenario with an afterthought chapter 2 lol

“What are you doing Ten?” Taeyong was surprised when Ten suddenly came up from behind him and hugged him, arms around his waist. Taeyong was making breakfast for everyone and Ten had just woken up. He was trapped between Ten and the counter.  
“Just for a moment okay?” Ten said sleepily, resting his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder and leaning his head to the side.

“Just for a moment then”, Taeyong said, more to himself. 

Ten spoke up again in a while, confessing, “Last time when we were thanking everyone on stage, I had to put my arm around your waist.” He mumbled. “It’s the best, hyung, your waist...it’s so tiny” he tightened his hold slightly. 

“What are you on about so early in the morning?” Taeyong almost stuttered.   
“It’s nice to be like this”, Ten mumbled against Taeyong’s ear again. Taeyong switched off the gas and began putting things away with Ten still stuck to him like a koala.

Ten finally lifted his head off Taeyong’s shoulder and pulled away from the hug, only to rest his hands on Taeyong’s waist.

He put an arm around Taeyong’s shoulder this time and whispered, “You sure you’re not a girl?” And pulled his collar to check inside.

“Hey!” Taeyong protested, swatting away Ten’s hand. Just as Taeyong meant to remove his apron, Ten undid the tie on his back. Taeyong was not used to seeing Ten like this and passed it off as sleepiness. Ten noticed color rising on Taeyong’s face. It woke him up immediately. 

“Next time I catch you off guard, I’m going to throw you over my shoulder by that tiny waist” Ten grinned and backed up slowly.

That earned him an apron to the face.

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +700 words as an afterthought because i could  
> also floating around somewhere on tumblr ha

 

On another usual day in their temporary row house dormitory, the members were spending a lazy day off. With the exception of the few who went out biking, mostly everyone was gathered around the TV, decidedly for a marathon of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Yuta, Hansol and Johnny occupied the largest sofa. Jaehyun and Mark were sprawled amongst pillows on the floor and Ten had another sofa all to himself.  
  
Ten was utterly disinterested because the object of his interest was currently cleaning up the hall around them in skinny jeans and sleeveless shirt, not to mention he was wiggling to some music blaring through his earphones, unaware mostly, to the world around him. Taeyong would rather do these things by himself.

When Ten took his eyes off him, he caught Hansol, Yuta and Johnny giving him a pitiful look.  
  
Ten gulped. He could explain himself, really.  
  
“You are pathetic” Johnny said, when Ten looked like he was about to say something. He wasn’t going to mince his words.  
  
Ten turned to Hansol. “No” Hansol put up his hand dismissively. "I'm out this is stressful"  
  
Yuta sighed. “Next time I catch you pining, I’m going to shove you out of that window. It’s about time you said it don’t you think?”  
  
“And get a bedroom for god’s sake. There are minors in the house” Hansol muttered pointing at the kids in front of them way too engrossed because Harry had no one to sign his Hogsmeade form.  
  
“Stay away from my bed you hear me–?” Johnny began threatening his roommate but Ten was already standing up, determined to go big or go home. Well.  
  
Taeil came up behind them, leaning against the sofa, instantly noticing the tension between Ten and Taeyong who was still oblivious to the world.  
  
“How loudly do you think this will end?” He asked, looking at Ten preparing himself to jump Taeyong.  
  
“Very” “Uh..”  
  
“I’m going to bathe in holy water”  
  
Taeil almost snorted.  
  
  
Taeyong suddenly noticed Ten walking towards him. He waited, unsuspecting and in a flash Ten had ducked under his arm, wrapped an arm around his waist and hoisted Taeyong onto his shoulder.

“Ten!” Taeyong screeched unattractively, but he was already being taken in to their room.  
  
“You think I should..?” Taeil asked the three, looking at Mark and Jaehyun worriedly.  
  
“Yes” Yuta said, immediately. In a matter of minutes, Mark and Jaehyun were out of the house with Taeil, Harry abandoned in favour of piggyback rides. Mark loved those, especially because Taeil always carried him home after practice.  
  
In their room, Ten had dropped Taeyong to the bed and was hovering over him, thinking how _not_  to mess up whatever he was going to say.  
  
Because planning these things was beneath him.  
  
He didn’t know what kind of face he was making but it was enough for Taeyong to ask.  
  
“Just for a moment again?” It was barely a whisper.  
  
“Not this time” Ten said, evenly like he didn’t believe he could. He just planted his lips on Taeyong’s. His arms rested on the sides of Taeyong’s head and he could hardly contain himself.  
  
“What was that for?” Taeyong looked at him when he pulled away, face inches away.  
  
Ten rested his forehead on Taeyong’s.  
  
“Isn’t it obvious by now?” He said.  
  
Suddenly Ten was on the bed, Taeyong pinning him down.  
  
He had flipped them over. Taeyong had that expression on his face, the one he saved for stage and it drove Ten crazy.  
  
“Are you going to say it, or are you going to scream it?”  
  
  
-  
  
  
Ten limped out into the hall, massaging his back with his knuckles.  
The kids were nowhere in sight but Hansol, Yuta and Johnny were just where he had left them. And they weren’t just going to ignore him. Hansol and Johnny were trembling from bubbling laughter they thought they could control. Yuta was always ready with his sarcasm and he was just about to say something.  
  
Ten glared at them.  
  
  
“Don’t you dare. Don’t you fucking dare”  
  
  
  
  
  
-  
/end

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i. supportive johnyusol i mean  
> ii. this is from the time jaehyun was an innocent lil shit  
> iii. but taeil totally gives mark piggy back rides ok that is a thing if it isnt im about to make it a thing  
> 


End file.
